


Winter Hike

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill!</p><p>Prompt: Just anything with emphasis on the size difference!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Hike

The sheer size of him against you is overwhelming. 

You’d taken notice before. It was difficult to avoid; every time he took his shirt off it was like a slap in the face, like he’d been put there to remind you that life was unfair, and if you ever thought you might be getting bigger and stronger, just look at Reiner and remember that putting on three pounds this month meant nothing. 

He has your head tucked under his chin, and you’ve fastened your bedrolls together for warmth, winter cloaks slung over the thick fabric just to add a little extra insulation. Hiking in the middle of winter was something you’re only subjected to twice a training year (most of the hiking mercifully took place in Spring and Autumn, before it was too hot or too cold), once in December, and again in January.

It hadn’t snowed first year, but it had in second, in the January. You’d been lucky enough to still be bed ridden with pneumonia from the December hike though, when it had only rained. So this was your first hike in the snow. Reiner jogged easily at your side and talked at you like he was an expert. Even though you knew he’d only done it once before, you chose to listen, take his feeble advice to heart.

You lost sight of him when it went dark. You lost sight of everything but Shadis’ horse, bringing up the rear. Each mouthful of cold air had your chest feeling tighter and tighter, and when you fell behind to catch your breath, you _wheezed_. The sound was raspy in your ear. It felt like you needed to cough something up, like there was something stopping you from getting enough air. You felt like you were going to die for a moment.

Reiner had fallen back for you. Sometimes Eren did, sometimes Mikasa. You had a feeling they took turns with it. 

He’d asked you if you were alright, and you’d shaken your head, coughed and gasped and wheezed some more.

Reiner had given you a worried, almost motherly, look and said “We’ll find somewhere near here and camp, you’re not going any further tonight.” He’d smiled reassuringly. You still hated yourself a little. “Shadis knows I’m with you, we’ll have to get up early in the morning and find the camp site.”

Luckily, you were excellent with the maps, and the compass. You’d thanked every cosmic force you could think of for not making you completely useless.

Then he’d hauled you (equipment and all) over one shoulder, and you’d weakly told him there’s a cave a little west of here that you’d noticed about ten minutes ago. 

He grunted, and you guided, and he had magnanimously complained about your weight, and how much you were hurting his back, even though you both knew he could pick you up and throw you around like you were nothing if he wanted to.

You sat and watched Reiner set up the tent in the dry little cave, coughing and hacking, trying to catch your breath.

He said to take off your boots and cloak, but sleep in your clothes. You were both miraculously dry, but your teeth still chattered and you shook in your bed roll. Reiner suggested untying them at the sides and fastening them together (“To, you know, share body heat and stuff.”)

And that’s how you ended up in your current position. 

You’re grateful for it too; as nice as it is to have your own space to sleep in, he’s like a furnace at your back. He’s sleeping, you think (his breathing so slow and peaceful) so you push back against him a bit, gently feel for his hand so you can pull his arm around you, and slot one of your icy little feet between his thick calves.

His breathing picks up a bit, and he buries his nose in your hair. He settles a palm flat against your stomach, and when he shifts his weight a little there comes the rather unmistakeable feeling of a hard cock digging into your backside.

Your face flushes. He’s probably asleep, dreaming about Christa, or maybe even Annie, or some petite, blonde figment of his own design.

But then Reiner starts to open the buttons of your shirt, and gently (deliberately) rocks his hips against your ass. 

You get this rush of panic. Reiner could really hurt you if he wanted to. Reiner could _have_ you right here, right now and there’d be nothing you could do about it. But that panic shifts to arousal, and you’re half hard in your trousers when he runs a massive hand up your torso, shirt buttons falling open as he does.

He rubs a thumb over one of your nipples, and you squirm, rubbing your ass back into his crotch. 

Any worries (or hopes, in a sad, disgusting way) that he’s about to flip you on your stomach and ram it into you vanish when he clears his throat and shakily says, “You’re awake, right? This is okay?”

You grunt a reply and push yourself back against him; he carries on thumbing your nipple. His hand covers your thin chest almost entirely, and he rubs at your other nipple with the rough pad of his ring finger. You feel a sharp, warm pleasure buzzing through you, thrumming through your veins, up into your cock. You grind back against Reiner again, and God he’s big _there_ too, big enough that just the thought of it makes your lip quiver and your toes curl. 

He drags his hand down your torso, and stops to palm you through your pants before he unbuttons them.

“You’re so tiny,” he huffs, you roll your hips into his hand.

“Gee, thanks,” you mutter. He gives you a squeeze, and any bitterness you’re feeling vanishes into a high pitched groan.

“Not that,” Reiner says, “Just in general. You’re lovely.” He unbuttons your fly with one hand, and touches the tiny little damp spot soaking through your underwear before he slips his hand (so hot, and so big, and so coarse) into your underwear and takes you in his palm. Reiner’s all gentle, he pumps you slowly, takes his other arm out from underneath him to slide under your neck. He half sits up, props himself up on his elbow and lies that palm against your chest to delicately rub at your nipples.

“Rougher,” you cough. “I’m not made of glass.”

“You sure?” He squeezes your cock for emphasis (you’re not sure what your subsequent groan is supposed to prove to him). 

“Positive.” You push yourself back against him, rub up and down as smoothly as you can with the angle. He doesn’t seem to believe you, touching you with that same slow, delicate pace that has you quaking but no closer to coming.

You think about rolling over to face him and clambering on top of him, but you dread how cold it’d be if you knocked the cover of the bedroll of. So you remain on your side, push your ass earnestly against his cock and pretend you’re riding him, pretend he’s inside you. 

You’re embarrassed that you’re thinking about it, embarrassed by how badly you want it, and you’re close to laughing at yourself when you can still feel the sad raspy edge on your breath. 

Reiner takes a deep breath of your hair again, and grinds against you, hard, for the first time. Hard enough that you can really feel the size of his cock compared to your everything else. You have this sudden flush of shame when you realise how easy yours is fitting in the palm of his massive hand. 

And he’s still being so gentle, infuriatingly gentle, and you have all these images running through your head of what you want him to do, what you think you deserve. You want him to slap you around a little, yell at you for holding him back, forcing him to sleep in this stupid cave instead of the campsite. You want him to force it into you, give you something to really complain about in the morning, because his cock is huge and he’s so much stronger than you, and he could practically split you in two if he wanted. You want him to shove his fingers in your mouth, shove his cock in your mouth, make you take responsibility for the hard-on your soft, girl’s backside gave him. 

But Reiner is gentle. He likes you, for some reason, doesn’t want to hurt you like you know he should. You can feel him holding back, so you wriggle your hips in a way that seems obscene to you, almost whorish, and he gasps your name, chuckling thickly as he does. 

“What?” you say. His grip tightens (finally) on your cock, and he starts to fist you with a little gusto.

“I just didn’t think you’d have it in you,” Reiner says. “You’d almost think you do this all the time or something.”

“I don’t,” you say. “I’m a fast learner.”

“I’m not teaching you anything,” Reiner says. You wish his mouth was on your neck, you wish he was pressing wet, biting kisses to your nape instead murmuring into your hair. “You’re doing this all by yourself.”

“Good intuition, then.” You roll your hips back, and around like a corkscrew, picturing yourself winding down onto his cock, head thrown back while he watches you, mouth agape. “Good imagination as well.”

Reiner just grunts at that, pulling you as close as he physically can and driving his cock against your ass like he wishes he’s inside you.

He mutters your name very softly under his breath, and tells you he wishes it wasn’t so cold, because he wants to suck you and fuck you till you’re exhausted. You just squeak. You try to arch your back but he holds you in while you squirm. The hand on your cock wanders between your thighs, and he barely touches you until after he comes, with a grunt and a spasm as he curls in on you.

You think Reiner might have fallen asleep with his hand in your pants, just for a moment, till his fist tightens around you again, and he finishes you off, too hard and too fast, leaving you coming suddenly, choking on the too cold air.

“That was too hard, wasn’t it,” murmurs Reiner. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I like it that way,” you say. 

“I put a lot of effort into not hurting people by accident, you know. I’m not about to start doing it on purpose.”

You make a mental note not to tell him next time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for any kudos, comments or bookmarks <3


End file.
